


ugh, you again

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [103]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dehumanization, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Minific, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: nott meets fjord through the bars of a prison cell





	ugh, you again

It’s the work of seconds to slip a clawed hand into the half orc’s pocket. She grabs the metal object and slips into the alley, smiling when no shouts follow.

She’s gotten pretty good at stealing, pick pocketing. There’s a liquor store downtown. She saw the bottle of cherry wine in the window. Maybe, just this once she could splurge. If she times it right, no one will notice ‘til she’s halfway across town. 

Several days later, Nott is sitting, bruised and irritated and more than a little afraid, in the corner of a dirty cell. There’s something that was probably straw at one point on the floor, and there are small divots in the ground where stones have been broken loose or worn away. They are the only reason she still has the rusty compass from the half orc. 

It’s something to mess with, at least. They’d taken her weapons when they’d searched her, but none had wanted to get close enough for a search, not after she’d bit the first guard. 

Instead, they’d thrown her, _literally_, into the grossest (and probably oldest) cell and never come back. She was beginning to wonder if they’d forgotten she was here- if they’d decided it wasn’t worth the resources to execute a goblin and would just let her waste away, when she heard footsteps. Voices, coming towards her. 

“-If you wanna take a look, we’ve only picked up one person for thievery- a _goblin_ of all things. I doubt it’s got what you’re lookin’ for mister, we searched it when it first came in, but do what you need to. You’ve got five minutes.”

Her eyes widen when the people come into view. It’s the half orc she’d stolen a compass from. He looks less intimidating than she imagines half orcs should- he’s thin, and his armor doesn’t look quite right, like it was made for someone else. He turns to the Lawmaster and smiles graciously. 

“Thank you kindly sir, I will be out of your hair real soon.”

The Lawmaster nods and walks away, and Nott grimaces in the half orc’s direction. 

“What do _you_ want?”

“I want my property returned, is that so much to ask? I doubt you’ve got any use for a compass,” he answers, and she’s gratified to notice there’s an undercurrent of nervousness in his voice, although he looks confident enough. 

Maybe it’s because she’s already in a bad mood- she feels like one big bruise, and this cell is _tiny_ and she hasn’t spoken to anyone in weeks, and she hasn’t had a drink in _days_\- but she runs forward, jumps, hooks her claws and feet around the bars, and bares her teeth at him. 

“What will you give me in return?” she says, and he takes a step back, before catching himself and walking up, so they’re nose to nose. 

“You’re a prisoner. I don’t have to give you anything. I could just demand the Lawmaster search your cell.” 

“You wouldn’t,” she says although she knows nothing of the sort- he could very easily have her cell search and her killed, no one would object. She’s just a goblin, after all. 

The half orc pauses. He doesn’t reply, but instead he takes a step back. He goes to leave, but turns back for a second. 

“You’re lucky I have a job lined up today- I don’t have time to speak with the Lawmaster. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Nott narrows her eyes as he leaves. There’s something about him... well. At least there’s something to look forward to, rather than watching the rats across the hall. 


End file.
